Clay
}} Clay is a building material used in the construction and furnishing of homesteads in . Locations .]] Thirty bricks of clay can be found inside the chest next to the drafting table on any purchased plot of land. This material is mined with a pickaxe from sources called "Clay Deposit" found throughout Skyrim. These sources can yield 4000 units each before depleting. Homestead deposits *Lakeview Manor: Directly outside, slightly to the right facing out of the front door, in front of a grouping of three trees. *Heljarchen Hall: Directly outside, to the right, slightly to the rear of the stable. Also located in front of the carpenter's table, near the Stone Quarry. *Windstad Manor: Just north of the wood chopping block. Also located directly east of the log pile. Other deposits *Druadach Redoubt – Leave the camp via the north entrance. Continue down the trail past the bear trap and the tree on the left. Cross here to the north side of the river at the base of the waterfall. Clay deposit is right at the water's edge. *Guardian Stones – Directly across the river, northwest, from a hunter's camp. *Brandy-Mug Farm – Just to the north of the farm along the riverbank. *Ivarstead – Exit Ivarstead via the northern path, toward the bridge. Continue down the path to the edge of the river. About midways between the small waterfall to the left and the large waterfall to the right, one will find a clay deposit at the river's edge. Down the hill, even farther, a troll cave will be encountered on the right. Across the river to the north, a second deposit is right at the water's edge. *Kolskeggr Mine – From Pavo's house go northeast (left) down the road until the second tree on the right is reached. After turning right, a deposit can be seen across the river on the bank between the logs on the peninsula. *Mara's Eye Pond – west shore, even with the island. *Valtheim Towers – north side of river bank west of the bridge *Ilinalta Fisherman – by the trail leading to the camp. *Largashbur – below the bridge separating Largashbur and the lake. Walk a few steps in the direction of the lake (still below the bridge). *Bleakwind Basin – Due west of Whiterun (mammoth skull icon). Stand at the bonfire in the camp and travel north until the edge of the pond is reached. *Merryfair Farm – southwest of the fence (facing the water), along the shore, and between the cliffs. *Nightgate Inn – three are located here on the banks of the pond behind the inn: one just underneath the dock's left-hand side, one on the southern shore (right-most bank from the dock.) and one on the eastern shore (directly across the pond from the dock.) *Bruca's Leap Redoubt – follow the path southwest out of the main entrance to the camp. The trail terminates at the river; the deposit is on the right on the river bank. The deposit is just down the mountain and across the river from Harmugstahl. *Brittleshin Pass South – Go south from the entrance and a short wooden pier with the end slightly sunken into the lake can be found. Turn east and follow the shore of the lake to a small cut inland to find the clay deposit. *Riften – Exit Riften through the southwest gate between Mistveil Keep and the orphanage. Once outside, make an immediate right turn and follow the wall to the lake. Jump the three rocks and the deposit is there. *Riverwood – Go towards the log mill and follow the rapids upstream. Before reaching the rapid falls, the clay deposit will be under a ridge by the bank, on the left. *Lost Valley Redoubt – Right below the Forsworn camp, there is a lake in front of the waterfall. The clay deposit will be directly north of the waterfall. It will be on the edge of the lake. *Treva's Watch – Just across the river, a bit south, there's a deposit next to some slaughterfish eggs. *Robber's Gorge – From the fast travel point go west. The clay deposit can be found just south of some standing stones, along the shore. *Along a river bank between Sky Haven Temple and Reachwater Rock, near a crashed boat filled with mead and gems. *Along the waterside just south of Nilheim. *Southeast of the Old Hroldan Inn, near the river. *Along a river bank west of Karthspire. Crafting Clay is used in the construction of the following items: *Shrine base *Smelter *Trophy base *Planters *Walls Appearances * de:Lehm es:Arcilla